Guilt
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: Another 'Bionic Action Hero' alternative ending.


**Guilt**

Bree's POV

Me and Adam were running to Chase and all I can do is pray he's alright.

As I'm running, my legs start aching. My running gets slower and I fall to the ground. Adam immediately stops and runs to my side.

"Bree! Are you okay?"

I can't say anything. My entire body hurt. But it mostly hurt in my neck. It was like stabbing me in the neck or something.

Adam picks me up and runs into a room.

"Chase!" He screams and runs to him.

He's barely conscious and he looked like how I feel.

"Adam?" He asked in a hoarse voice. He looks down at me. "What's wrong with Bree?"

"I don't know, we were running and she just fell."

Then I hear Giselle. Adam puts me on the bed next to Chase and pushes a button which unlocks Chase's hands and feet. I hear Adam and Giselle fighting in the corner of my ear.

Me and Chase are sitting closer than ever before. Both of us breathing hard and rubbing our necks. Then he says in a soft voice:

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"No. Are you okay? What did she do?" I say even quieter.

Before he could answer, Douglas and Leo run up to us.

"Oh my god. Are you guys okay?" Leo asked frantically.

"No" Me and Chase say at the same time.

"Bree? Why are you hurt?"

"Look there's something I should probably tell you... umm..." Douglas says nervously.

"What is it?" We say at the same time.

"You guys are... umm... twins"

"What! How could you not tell us!" Me and Chase say... again. It's getting annoying.

"Yeah, they don't even look the same" Adam says.

"Their fraternal, of course. Look, I was trying to make you telepathic twins who could read minds and control each other's bionics. But that obviously didn't work, so I just made super speed and super intelligence." Douglas explains.

"Wait, is that why I feel his pain?"

"Yeah, your still a little telepathic. I didn't think I would have to tell you because it really only works if one of you experiences intense pain. But... you know... here we are."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Leo screams "WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL THEM ALL THE SECRETS RIGHT NOW!"

"Shh, keep it down! That was the last secret... I think"

Adam holds Leo back.

"So, just to be clear if Chase-" Chase gives me a look "-passes, I'll be fine... right?"

Douglas shakes his head.

Me and Chase look at each other. He was probably thinking the same thing I was: We were going to die. I just knew it. Chase's chip was ripped out his neck and he can't survive to long without it. (After Douglas made me a new chip, he said I was lucky I got a chip when I did or I could have died)

This is all my fault. Of I hadn't given Troy Chase's chip info, none of this would have happened.

The guilt is on me.

Chase's POV

I can't believe Bree is my twin! I also can't believe she's going to die with me. She didn't deserve this and I just pulled her in with me.

The guilt is on me.

Adam's POV

I can't believe my two siblings are going to die right here in my eyes. I wasn't even a good brother to them. This is all my fault.

The guilt is on me.

Leo's POV

I can't believe 2 out of my 3 siblings could be gone in a matter of minutes. I may have only known them for 4 years, but we had grown so close through all the adventures we went on.

The guilt is on me.

Douglas's POV

I should have told them sooner or have told Giselle I didn't want to make a movie. Either way it's all my fault. And how am I going to explain all this to Donny?

The guilt is on me.

Chase's POV

You know that feeling you get when you know this is the end? Probably not if your reading this. But anyway, I felt it. I look at Bree. She was silently crying. Looking at her made me wish I had the strength to get up and fix this. I reached out for her hand. She grabs it and looks in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

And with that everything goes black.

Adam's POV

It's been a month after the movie that changed my life. Of course this was probably the hardest on me. When we were at the funeral, Leo said it was the first time he saw me cry. Mr. Davenport and Douglas made something that made all the students master there abilities instantly. I find it sad that everyone seemed to forget about them.

I decided to move back to mission creek. Of course, Mr. Davenport was mad, but I didn't care. Tasha was happy to have me and Leo.

The night I moved back, I had the weirdest dream. I was in the sky, standing on a cloud. Then Bree and Chase walk towards me.

"Guys? Guys!" I run to them and hug them both. "I knew you were alive!"

They look down.

"This is a dream... isn't it?"

Bree nods.

"We'll always be here" Chase says.

"Watching you from the stars" Bree says.

"I wish I could be with you" I say.

"It's not your time yet" Chase says.

"You will have a beautiful life, Adam, go live it." Bree says.

Bree gives me a hug. Then Chase.

"You shouldn't be guilty"

And he was right, I shouldn't.

 **That's the end! I hope it was okay! But thanks for reading!**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


End file.
